Amaterasu The Sun Goddess
by AsukiSan
Summary: This is mock story you could say from my Quzilla days, I simply wanted to post it and see what you think.  This is a story about a young girl who is the reincarnation of Amaterasu.


Chapter 1

"The Nihongi, an eighth-century collation of many ancient Japanese myths and legends, records that the two creator deities, Izanagi no Mikoto ("The Male Who Invites") and Izanami no Mikoto ("The Female Who Invites"), first descended from heaven and together produced the various islands of Japan, together with the mountains, rivers, and surrounding seas. Then they undertook their greatest work of all, to generate the high Kami that would rule over all these dominions.

First they procreated Amaterasu Omikami, whose radiance shone through the six directions (north, south, east, west, above, and below). The divine parents were so delighted with this child that they immediately sent her up to heaven and established her there to rule over all she could survey."

That was part of the legend I have heard that I have heard for my entire life. A legend that my mother portrayed me as, Amaterasu the sun goddess. I thought about the legend again as I walked along the streets of Susukino. Just getting out of school for the day, my friends, Midori, Umi, and Kiiro, were helping me pick out something to wear for 'Yuki Masturi' (snow festival). The snow festival is held the second week of February, which is now only a week away.

"Okiru? Okiru!" I heard Kiiro say. His face was kind of confused and he looked nervous for some strange reason.

"What is it, Kiiro?" I asked him. My full name is Aki-Okiru. Everyone calls me by my last name though.

"You're spacing out again. Are you sure you're alright?" He asked me.

"Oh. Well." I said quietly, I was a shy girl that almost is to afraid to ask the most basic question.

"Okiru! Look at this kimono!" Umi and Midori called to me. I came over and looked at the kimono, a nice clean white kimono with a turquoise wrap.

"It'll look so pretty on you with your hair" Umi stated. My hair color is lavender. And my eyes are lavender, too. I smiled shyly and I agreed to buy it. My mom will like it as well. Heh, my mother acts more like a big sister or a really close friends way more than a mom. With her brown eyes and black hair, it almost hard to believe that she was my mother.

As I started walking home saying 'bye...see you guys later' I turned the corner and started getting a head-ache. It was like something was scrambling my brain around.

"Aww, man." I quietly said to myself. As I started to walk again, my legs felt numb and I fell to my knees and then fainted.

I walked through this darkness. And I couldn't see any thing in front of me. I walked until I saw a bright light. I then walked out into this field and this figure standing across from me. He had brownish-grayish hair and his eyes were also a brownish-grayish tint to them as well. He stood there watching me and I him. We stared at one and another for what seemed to be for ever. He then walked towards me and he bowed his head and said" My lady, Amaterasu... I am here to serve only you." I was about ask what he meant when I suddenly heard mom's voice calling me.

"Aki? Aki! Are you alright?" it sounded like my mother panicking as usual.

"Mom?" I asked "Can you read me the story about the baby squirrel?"

"Ha-ha. I'll pretend that you're having a concussion." she said laughing and I noticed that I was in my room.

"What happened? I feel like I've been thrown over a bridge and then kicked by a kangaroo." I said exaggerating ...but who knows. This is probably what it felt to me anyway.

"Well. You fainted in the middle of the road, Aki." mom said

"I did?"

"Yeah. You didn't come home and it was 8:30 when I decided to look for you and you were in the road" she replied putting her hand on my shoulder."What happened?"

"I'm not to sure. I remember an excruciating headache and then nothing." I said pondering through my dream that was something I couldn't say to my mother, just yet.

Later that night my mother and I had our evening conversations, such as what went on today, what did we do in class, etc. She then asked me what happened when I was heading home. I replied that I didn't know. That I was probably exhausted and over worked myself. Surprisingly, she bought it!

I came to school the next day tired, but excited since it's a Friday and I'm off tomorrow and all day I'm hanging out with my friends. I listened through the lectures, dozing off occasionally thinking about that boy I met in my dream. What did he mean by 'I serve only you'? He called me 'Amaterasu'. I was then called on to answer a problem and thought 'I'll forget about it. It was all just a dream.'

I made it through the day, and was heading home the long way. I needed to clear my head of things. I walked around and went to the nearest playground and sat on one of swings, listening to kids play, the occasional barking dog, birds singing, and parents disciplining kids. I then stared off into space and lost track of time. It was about twilight when I looked up again.

'Uh oh! I better hurry and get home!' I sat up and started jogging' Mom's going to kill me!' I was then tripped by something, I looked at my foot and there was a black hand coming from the ground and it had my foot! I struggled and tried to kick it off but more hands kept coming and my other leg, my arms, and neck and started dragging me down, I tried to struggle but it was useless. I thought all hope was lost and I saw this flash of light in front of me and I was on the other side of the field and then realized, in someone's arms. I frantically looked up and it was the boy that I saw in my dream the night before.

"Are you alright my, lady?" he quietly asked and I nodded slightly. We looked ahead of us and the hands turned into a giant wall of shadow. I could only stare in fear as it came at us again and again. The boy handed me a Naginata and said.

"Try and use it. You may not remember, but the training you've endured in embedded in your blood will. Only you can destroy this creature."

"B-but-!" I was about to protest as we were then attacked by it attack. The boy leaps with me in the air and we were then over the monster. He said he was going to let me go.

"W-what? No! I don't want to-" I protested as he let me go, "Wahhhhhhhhh!" I was shouting as the arm of the shadow tried to strike at me. I struck from left to right as if I had done this a million times before. The creature was then embedded by light and disappeared. I landed on my ass, which hurt like hell. And I was breathing heavily. The boy landed next to me and complimented me

"Well done." He said as he offered his hand to help me up.

"Who are you?" I asked grabbing his hand.

"I am Natsu. I serve the Sun Goddess." he said as I slapped him across the face and bursed into tears

"What the hell do you think I am? Something you can just throw around like a toy?" for once I let my anger beat my shyness, I almost surprised myself as the boy, Natsu rubbed his cheek and simply said.

"No your not. You're an individual. I shouldn't have let you go like that. I am sorry"

Oh, great now I'm feeling like the bad guy and I replied

"I'm sorry for slapping you like that..." I started grabbing my bag. "Thanks for helping me." I handed him back the Naginata and started to walk off when I felt a hand grab my wrist, I looked back and it was Natsu. "Wha- what are you doing? Let me go."

"I can't, you have to come back with me now. If I leave you then those creatures you just saw will come after you again and again."

"B-but! My mother!" I cried attempting to flee again, but it was useless. He still had a firm grip on my arm. "Please, Natsu! Let go."

"I am sorry, my lady." he said picking me up and then hoisting me over his shoulder

"W-what are you doing? P-put me down!" I hit him on the shoulder and head and he just kept on walking as if nothing happened. I had to eventually gave up and I asked

"Well, since your basically kidnapping me... where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you where you shall be safe even for a while."

"Safe from what?" I asked

"From the Dark Lord Kumori. He has been your enemy for thousands of years." he replied

"And... where do you come in? I mean how are you fit in with all of this?"

"My clan has served you and only you for hundreds of years, hoping one day you can defeat this evil, and save this world from being covered in darkness."

"You and your friends... This is very strange. Do you have any proof that I'm this person?" I asked trying to get answers. He looked at me knowing what I was thinking.

"You defeated the creature. Only those with the spirit of Amaterasu can defeat them. This is why we need you and your power. Please!" he got down and bowed,

Now he was begging. I looked at him for a second and said

"Fine. I'll help!" he looked up and said to me

"Thank you, my lady." I then walked with him as we started our journey, to defeat the darkness of the world.


End file.
